captured by evil and of fate
by fantasydreama
Summary: What would happen if the heir of the sorceress Casandra was to walk the Earth and then be captured by Voldemort and handed over to Souron's evil hands. With visions and with the power manifeisting within her will the Fellowship succeed?
1. Synopsis

Captured

Synopsis

(Authors Note)

Hi, this is a short chapter for a bit of background. Please read as it will make sense of not only for this story but for it's sequils.

Captured is based on three films (1) Lord of the Rings (2) Harry Potter and (3) The mummy. Below is a brief on how the characters are linked together:

Severus Snape had a twin sister who was called Janever Snape. The real reason behind Snape turning spy for Dumbledore was because of his sister voldemort sent someone to kill her seeing his error in his ways started to work upon redeem himself by warning and protect those that the Death Eaters where targeting.

Janever Snape when he left Hogwarts she went to Egypt to work there. It was not long before she met Ardeth Bay of the Medji and the two fell in love. They got married and soon had a daughter who they called Jasmine Janever Bay. tragedy struck when Jasmine was but 3 weeks old as Janever was murdered by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, it was never known why but the order had come from Voldemort himself.

Jasmine is Casandra's heir and is therefore a sorceress and is the next leader of the Medji, the only female to ever to be given such a title. It was only given to her as she was a capable fighter by the age of 4 and was training members of the Medji from the age of 7. She is strange for a kid let a loan a girl to hold such knowledge of fighting and of history, so when she got her letter from the Egyption school for witch craft Ardeth got in contact with severus asking for her to attend Hogwarts instead as Janever wished that she attend the same school she did, also Ardeth had to let Jasmine chose who she wants to marry and not to have an arranged marriage for her. She is now in her fifth year at Hogwarts and is a Gryffindor and is one of Harry's close friends. over the four years that she has been in Hogwarts she Hermione, Ron and Harry worked together to end the evil that seemed to come every year to the school. the first year with the philosphers stone the second with a secret chamber and the basalist, the third with Sereious Black and the fourth with the tri wizard tournament and the rise of Voldemort.

(Authors Note) This is one of several stories and is the first of them. Hope you enjoy please review.  
So you now what is what anything in Italics is in another language, underlined is to highlight somethig and bold is peoples thoughts


	2. Hogwarts  A train and a Secret Reveild

Chapter 1  
Hogwarts - A train and a Secret revealed

A fairly tall, and olive coloured girl with waist length black hair by the name of Jasmine Bay. She found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express and called to Harry, ron and Hermione who. "Well done Jaz thought we would have to share with the Slitherines for a minute." Ron exclaimed as he entered the compartment. Hermione sat down next to Jasmine and Harry and Ron sat on the other side to the girls. As the trian began to move they waved goodbye to friends and family.

Jasmine pulled out from her bag a piece of parchment and her quill and ink pot, set them on a makshift table to what Ron could make out. "whats that you Jaz" he asked puzzeld by what she just pulled out of her bag.

"What this?" Jasmine asked at his nod Hermione and Harry laughed "It is a Folding tray it's more used for puzzels but i use it as a table to write on." Jasmine expland as she got started on finishing the essay for potions.

"You haven't done your homework yet Jaz? Not like you I would expect that from Harry or Ron but not you." Hermione was out raged that the only other person out of the group had neglected her homework.

"Had no choice to done all the rest it's just this essay for Snape. I know he wont mind if it is not like what he normally recieves from me though, he's been told of the trouble that the Medji had to face this summer." Jasmine explaned

"Wont mind. Jaz your speak of the bat of the dungeon here he will mind and take points from you for not completing it and give you a detention. Do you wont that in front of the Slitherines the first lesson back?" Harry and Ron acted like twins would say that making Jasmine laugh at them and Hermione frown at her

"What would make it different for you Jaz?" Hermione wanted to know where or for that matter how she had gotten that thought from

"because guys I;ve spoken to him already."

"WHAT" all three said at one.

"I guess I have some explaining as you wont let this one go will you?" at their nods she sighed stood and went to the door checked for anyone who might be trying to eves dropping on them and shut the door. "because for a start my people have had trouble with a group of muggles this summer. They awoke the curse of Imlustrious. I spent my summer protecting the stupid muggles from an undead dragon..."

"...Charley said something about a half decade dragon" Ron butted in.

"Ron please don't interuped but yes it is the same dragon I speack of. Any way Severous knows this and I know that he will not react on it as I have spocken to him Already on the matter."

"What are you mad?" Harry all but yelled at her Jasmine glared at him and got up to check no one had come at the yell. "Harry please keep your voice down what I am about to tell if any one hears this except you and ends up with the Slitherines hearing it can get to Voldemort" Ron shivered at the mention of that name. Jasmine had not seen anyone near the door or coming so she turned and continued but little did she know Draco had been passing and heard the yell deciding that he wanted to hear what this mudblood had to say that Voldemort may want to know he sat upgainst the door so that he wouldn't be seen. It proved good enough he could hear what was being said and not been seen. "firstly I found out that I am Casandra's heir, she was a sorceress about 5 million years ago. It makes me a sorceress I had to learn different skills with my magic quick to controll my visions and the power that I held that was dorment and should have been so till I left school and it was ment to be a gradual thing. With the curse of Imlustrious they hit me all at once and to early. and secondly I spoke to Snape about this simply because his my uncle." there where four gasps at this news but Draco's went unheard.

"Oh no" Harry's voice seemed fearfull about something.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked

"Draco just stod up out side of the door and went down the trian." Jasmine went white at the mention of this.

"It'll be ok Jaz please don't be worried you look really scarry when you look like that you look like a ghost." Ron said looking at Jasmine it made her laugh but it was hollow.

After about an hour Ron and Harry got bored of the girls going over homework and Hermione helping Jasmine with her potion essay when Jasmine asked a question that had her confused. So the lads went down the train to speak to some friends they had not seen all summer.

Not long after they left that the Slitherine squad came to the compartment with none other than Draco in the front. Draco left the squad at the door so that the girls couldn't get out and sat on the other side to Jasmine. "So Jasmine." Draco drewled "You maybe good for nothing Gryfindor and a mudblood but I can see past that. In fact I reckon that you are not a mudblood but a pure blood, so you should come with us purebloods and we will help you controll you powers."

"Go take a cold shower Malfoy. I would never go with you anywhere." Jasmine said icely feeling her powers start to become uncontrollable.

"Know, know Jasmine think this through, you don't wont to be silly." Draco was determined to have her come with him.

"I am not being silly Draco and I will not be going anywhere with you. So I sujest that you go away before I make you go away" feeling that the Medji's threat was real they went back to their compartment.

As they went back Draco said to the others "Don't worry she will come round and I've already sent a message to father on the matter revelling what she is." He was proud that he was then one who would also give her to Voldemort just had to get her. It was on this that he sat down and started to think on how he would get her to follow him to Voldemort.


	3. A Strange Owl and a Capure

Chapter 2  
A strange Owl and the Capture

Harry and Ron came back with Ron's sister Ginny and their friend Nevile as Jasmine finished the final sentence for Snape's essay, she rolled it up and placed the lid back on to her ink pot. She placed all of what she had out back into her bag as Nevile asked "Whats wrong?"

"Draco just came in here to speak to Jaz. He offered to help her with her powers." Hermione replied without thinkng that both Ginny and Nevile were in the room.

"Hermione!"

"What! We all have powers Hermione we are witches and wizards. We all have magic." Nevile was confused surely Hermione knew this she the most intelligent student in their year. This only was resulted in Jasmine retelling her story of what had happened during the summer leaving out the fact the Snape is her uncle this time and including what had happened in detail of what Draco had said to her. She also left out again what had happened with Imlustrious. It worried the friends what Malfoy would do with the knowledge that Jasmine was a sorceress.

Deciding to light the mood abit they changed the subject and talked about what they had done in the summer Harry not saying anything before his stay with Ron. When they turned to Jasmine and asked her what had happened with Imlustrious she changed the subject again to Quidditch with success and soon the girls were left out of the conversation to which Jasmine took a nap in her coner.

It was not long before they reached Hogwarts and Jasmine was woken up by Hermione. They made their way up to the castle by coach to where as every year they waited for the usual sorting and notices being given out. The feast began and was soon over with no Slitherine coming over and hasseling Jasmine, that was a blessing for Jasmine didn't know how to deal with the Draco situation. As they where about to leave though Dumbledore called over the crowed "Can Miss Bay please stay behind I need to speak with you before you retire for the night."

"I'll catch up with you in the dormitory guys." With that said the group of friends went their separate ways Jasmine going up to the teachers table and the others to the Gryfindor tower. "What is wrong Professor?"

"Nothing my dear just that we need to arrange some extra lessons for you that is all. now lets see Snape can you teacher on Monday nights on how to bild barriers in her mind? Can Flitwick can you teacher her to concentrate on her inner magic she should be able to do things without her wand on Wednesday night?" The two teachers nodded and smiled at the new sorceresss "And I will teach you on a Friday night how to controll your powers so they do not get too much for you to handle."

"Thank you Professors the help is most welcomed."

"It is our plesure. Now I think you need to get some rest." with that said she baid them all good night and left for the Gryfindor tower. The teachers watching her retreating form "How long do you think this is going to stay a secret Albus?"

"I don't know Minerva all we can do is hope that Voldemort does not as he will surely want her. Sorceress or even Sorcers are more known for the dark arts than any other, simply because they can manipulate spells just the same as the dark art ones. Though I'm sure that we need not to worry about Jasmine turnning to the dark atrs as she will never turn to the dark arts she is a protector." The other teachers shared the same opioion but they worried about her safety though not as much as Severous did.

When Jasmine left the the hall and made her way to the corridor that lead to the Gryfindor tower the quickest way that she knew, she was stopped by Draco "Now that we are aloan will you accept my offer to help you my sweet?" he had a sickly calm accent to his voice that made her shiver. "No I told you already." With that said she began to climb up the stairs when he called to her "Shame I'll let father know of your desision and ask what to do in this position you have put your self in." Jasmine ignored him **What could he do any way I'm being watched closely so I'll be safe. Just wont go to the Hogsmead weekends safer that way**. With her mind made up she walked up the tower in what seemed liked record time.

They had just recieved all of their time tables for the year when an owl set a letter infront of both Jasmine and infront of Draco. Draco also recieved a small package. Jasmine looked at the envelope not sure if she wanted to knew what the content of the inside was. She carefully opened it to see nothing but a letter. When she opened it she was shocked as it read

DEAR J J BAY

I HAVE BEEN MADE AWARE OF WHAT YOU ARE AND I AM PLEASED TO HEAR IT. TO THINK I NEARLY KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE A BABE WITH YOUR MOTHER. PLEASED TO SAY THAT I DIDN'T. THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO JOIN ME CHILD, TO JOIN ME AND HELP ME. WHY WITH YOU BY MY SIDE IT WILL MAKE MY RULE EVEN BETTER.

IF YOU DECIDE TO NOT JOIN ME THEN I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE THAN TO CAPTURE YOU AND FORCE YOU TO. CONSIDER YOURSELF FAIR WARNED .  
VOLDEMORT.

She felt sick, well if he thought that would be enough to scare her he better think again  
It was times like these that she welcomed the danger her life was in when, afterall she was a Medji warroir. After what had happened this summer with the Medji; chasing across Egypt after the undead curses that are awaken by muggles not knowing what they are doing.

Draco looked at the letter giving him instruction as to what to do with the potions that are in the package sent to him. There are two dark green potions and two purple potions. two of each so if it goes wrong there was a second chance of correcting the error. He had to give her a week to go to him to join Voldemort, if she hadn't to throw the green potion on to her while no one was around, that one will act to make her collaps and subdue her while the black one would strip her of her built up strength from being a warrior and her power so no spells would work, He also found out that the paper would act like a port key.

The week passed by and Jasmine was not getting far with most of her extra lessons bar one that was to block all forms from her mind, not even when two wands were on her did she give any sign of her mind bracking the bariers of truth. She had yet to join voldemort so he planned on making her go to him by the end of the day. He cast a simple spell that made the handle on Jasmine's bag snap she told the rest of her group to go to class when she bent down and picked it all up by the time Draco got close engough to hit her with the potion and made his mark. Jasmine was on the floor unable to do anything so he forced her to sollow the black potion. Noticing that someone was approaching he moved quickly using the port key they left the school and went to Voldemort.

It was a couple of hours before she could make sense of what was going on and became worride when her strength was not there nore her wand and her powers she seemed to not be able to locate within her. "It's ok Jasmine your powers and your strength will return to you in time but I will only allow that if you join me." Voldemort seemed to be smiling pleased that he had her. He took her apperence in noticing the Medji markings on her wrist and one on her left check symbolising her status as a trainer but the one on her right check symbolised her furture position within the Medji.

"Never." Was her only word in reply.

"Shame I will have to do something with you but what." Voldemort sat in his chair looking down upon Jasmine who was sat on the floor and was in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters who where watching. "I know I can make a deal with Souron of Middle-Earth to break her for us They can do far worse to her than we can. The group seemed happy with this and agreed it best to do this plan and started to put things into rolling to do just that. Voldemort took hold of Jasmines arm and lifted her up taking her to a makeshift dungeon where she would stay till they were ready to send her to Middle-Earth.

As Voldemort left he turned to Draco and said "You have done well. I shall give you your mark next time you come as you should get back to school before they realise that you and Jasmine are missing." With that said Draco returned to Hogwarts out side his next class and went unnoticed that he had left the school. It wouldn't be long before people will be awear that Jasmine is missing and by then it would be too late. With the army that Mordor's got they will never get to her.


	4. Deals and at the Mercey of Souron

Capter 3  
Deals and at the mercey of Souron

What seemed like hours was infact only a few short minuets in the cell that Voldemort had placed Jasmine in. She always hated small rooms and being locked in one did nothing to ease her anxieties. Voldemort was only a few feet above her and she knew there where more than a dozen of his Death Eaters, this only made her want to scream so that someone might hear and get her help. This Souron of Middle-Earth did not sound good at all and this made her more determined to find a way out so she started to rack her brain for ideas.

She looked around the room that she was in for anything that she could use, as she thought the room was small but not as small as she had expected it to be. The room was dark, dank and damp in areas she noted. As she stumbled around in the darkness she found what she was looking for. The wall! She removed her hand the instant that it touched the wall there was something on it, not wanting to find out she again stumbled around till she thought she was in the middle and away from all of the walls. If the walls are like that **I dread to think what the door might hold**, she thought. She was used to the curses and traps that are laid out in such places within the tombs of the dead anceints in Egypt she new better than to trust to use the door now. So she scratched that idea away.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his chair while his Death Eaters found a away to get to Middle-Earth, as the hours ticked by he noticed that his little sorceress would need to be given the next lot of potion so that she would be easier to handle. He went down himself to give it to her nowing that she would put up a fight. When the light went on he noticed she was calculating an excape so he went over to her pulled her head back by her hair and she began to strugle and kicked and punshed him. It didn't take long as her strength was still not there the kicks and punches only hurt when they maid contact. He moved quickly by piching her nose so she had to breath through her mouth, he tipped the contence of a vial in her mouth closed it and put his hand over both mouth and nose so she could not breath nore spit the potion out. "Sollow or will not let go" It took all of a minuet without oxygen before she sollowed. "Good girl that was not difficult now was it?"

"You bd, just you wait you'll get what is coming for you one day."

"You seen this? I now well that Casandra could only see shadows, shadows that may not even happen and believe me I will win this time."

As he walked up stairs leaving a distrought girl in the cell Malfoy came into view "I found away"

"Good now lets have a talk wih Souron"

* * *

He was standing in a tower looking at a black sphere at first he thought that the spell had not taken him where he needed to be but was away to get to somewhere else. Untill he heard Souron's voice. "Come closer to the palintir" Souron demanded Voldemort. He walked over to the Palintir when he became close the Palintir started to have what looked like clouds moving over it. He picked it up and instantly was standing infront of Lord Souron himself. "What is it wizard of a place unknown?"

"I have come with a proposal Lord Souron. I come from a place called Earth wich is infested with muggles and mudblood wizards, I wish to illuminate those vile humans so that the pureblood can live the way they are ment to. In my possession is a young sorceress and she needs a little push to help us. We have tried but she is strongly resolved. She is a Medji a portector of mankind if you like that is where it is coming from. Her powers are coming quickly and overwelm her but she also has the gift of a seer. If I where to give her to you to help in your war here will you help me in mine?"

"I like your proposal bring the girl here I will break her, break her so that she will only be of good use to use for her information."

"I wish for but one more thing concerning this girl, I wish to make her mine once this is over. With such a powerful beauty by my side no pure blood wizard would dare try to over throw me."

"I will make sure she lives and if she is as beautiful as you say then I shall have a child, that is once this is all over. I brook her I get to have her first I'll need someone who I can trust to controll other parts of Middle-Earth."

"You have your self a deal. I'll go and get her."

* * *

Voldemort came back and smiled to his followers "Bring her up we have a deal." Within minuets Malfoy had a stuggling girl in front of Voldemort. "Well child what can I say what is in line for your future that I can tell you will deffently happen. Lord Souron will break you extract the information of the future out of you and this is all over and we are victorious you shall first bare a child for Souron and then become my wife." turning to his men said "Quite a catch would you not agree. A beautiful young women by that time, a sorceress to top it off, and she will obey everything that is asked from her." There was a cheer from the Death Eaters and then blackness over took her vision then came back as quickly as it has appeared. She felt dizzy, dazzed and sick, that trip was deffenetly worse than flu and she thought nothing was worse than travelling by flu till now.

* * *

Infront of Jasmine stode an orc and she noticed that there was another holding her, she looked around and saw an old man standing near a strange black sphere. She tested her strength against the orc to find it still missing. The old man turned and saw her "Well now you are to come with me back to Isengard to break you. You can make this easier yourself child if you join us we need not do this."

"Do your worst I will never help you I would die first I just hope that Allah will make it quick, if he does not then he has other plans for me in which case you will never break me."

"Sorry you feel that way." With that said he hit her with spell after spell after spell Jasmine had no way of deffending her self she did not have her wand and her powers refused to surface she fearred using them as they where new to her and tired her. Not wanting to exert herself to much so that she could remain in controll of her own body she casted no spell. She tried to fight hand to hand but never got close enough to the wizard. Before she took 3 steps towards him she was sent flying across the room where she was sure to hit the wall. Resulting in her falling into a crumpled heap on the floor and wizard laughed "why do you not use your powers sorceress?" A vistor arived and he did not wish to alert their attention to the pressence within his tower, so he placed her on the top of the tower and sent an orc up there to beat her a little while he tended to the guest.

"Gandalf what brings you to my home my friend? Is for councel?"

"It is. The one ring has been found and is hidden for now I wish to know what the enemy is doing where it is moving to."

"Well my friend that is good news that the ring has been found. As for are enemies they grow stronger and more deadly it would be wise to join them as they will raise all that stands in there way. They have a sorceres that will help them."

"That is folly to join the likes of him and even more greives news of this sorceress."

"If you do not join him then you are my enemy" with that said the two wizards started to fight in the end Sourman won and thought about the girl on the top of his tower, realising that what better way to break her than to set someone who she would give her life for to protect to start attacking her when she was at her most vonerable. He sent for the orc to come back down and placed the injured Gandalf on the top of the tower deciding to go up there in a couple of hours to see how she fairs and reveal Gandalf's mistake which he would regret and no doubt punish himself for.


	5. injured and an unfair council

Chapter 4  
Injured and an unfair council

Gandalf found himself on the top of the tower and as he sat there he saw a figure in what looked to be the most unconfortable of positions to lay in, he noticed that the figures garb was unusual to say the least. He woundered as to who the figure was and so he made his way over to the figure. When he became close enough to gaze upon the figure he was stunned. The figure was nothing more than a very young women who looked to have been beaten to almost a state inwhich you would think she was not human. He noted the markings upon her face which told him all that he needed to know of the girl, she must be the soucress that Saruman had menchond. What puzzeled him though was why she was placed here and so badly beaten, instinct would of told him to dispose of such an evil but as he saw her laying there badly injured he questioned his insticts.

She came to slightly looked upon him and saw her shrink from him but also noted that she was ready this time to strick back at her attacker almost setting a trap for a good hard hit to probably get away. He did not blame her so instead said in a queit voice "I am Gandalf the grey wizard, at the moment I am also a prisoner of Saruman the white."

Her answer was weak before she slipped back into unconsciousness and that was "I'm Jasmine help, please help I don't think I can get away by myself, He has a potion that has stripped me of both my magic and of my strength. Help!"

Gandalf knew then that he could not strike her if he did it would be in cold blood. He peaced the information together and thought her safe on their side not on Sauron's. Probably hopped that I would hurt more, _No_ he thought _no I shall not be thy puppet and do more damage to this young women instead I shall save her and judge her with the council of Elrond_.

With his mind set he dragged her over to the edge and asked for help from the eagles once asked he pulled the unconcious girl to his side to keep some warmth in her. Saruman came up a couple of hours after Gandalf's asking of help.

"Well it appears that you have found the soucress. I also note that she still breaths well that is a good sign." Saruman cast a spell holding Gandalf over the edge of the tower "Are you to join us friend this is your last chance." He flipped Gandalf over so he landed by his feet. noticing that the eagles had come he grabbed hold of Jasmines hand and through himself off of the tower and landed on the eagles back another saw Jasmine hanging down the side of the eagle that carried Gandafl and so swooped by and took her in his great talon carefull so that he did not injure the girl more and followed close behind the eagle that carried Gandalf. both eagles landed in Rivendell and where greated by the elves Gandalf jump off of the eagle and gave thanks to the two as an elf took the girl from the lifted talon which yet had to be placed onto the ground.

The elf holding the girl looked at Gandalf as if he were mad for bringing an Easterling to Riendell. "Treet her wounds friend things are not what they seem with this young women. With that said the elf ran into the last homely house to treet her wounds. "Gandalf my friend who is the young maiden? She looks like an Easterling and they are not welcome here for they bring evil."

"Lord Elrond I sence no evil from this madain I believe that she is but a victum in all of this. When she awakes we can discuss things with her I believe that she is a soucress that can see in to the future, also what gives me the thought that she is not evil is the state that she is in. Saruman told me of her then placed me near next to her, her only words where her name Jasmine and that Saruman had a potion that took both her powers away and her strength."

"This is odd news I want at least two gaurds by her side I will not risk my people to someone who has the appereance of an Easterling. She will appear at the council where we will decide what must be done."

The healer came out as Elrond and Gandalf walked by Jasmine's door. "My lord a must ask you to see this." they walked into the room and in the bed lay Jasmine she looked pale and fagile but the healer started to speak. "What do you make of these scars they are nothing that I have ever seen, they are new say just healed." He pointed out three small pink dots on left shoulder, when neither replied he then went on "Besides them I'm affriad to report that she is in a very bad way. She has been beaten with something, the bruising looks like she was kicked, her dislocated shoulder has been set back into place as well."

With that said the healer went out of the room leaving both Elven lord and a wizard standing near to Jasmine's bedside. "Well now I guess we just have to wait. Elrond called for two gaurds and left instruction that she was to remain in this room till the council and when brought to the her hands are to be tied, I will not risk anything."

* * *

Everyone had arrived now for the councle to find that it has been put on hold till the strange girl had not yet awoken and they were getting irritated by the wait as it was ment to be ergent. "Why are we waiting for this girl to wake?" Boromir asked lord Elrond

"Because Boromir of Gondor she maybe just as much of a threat to us as the reason for the council in first place and it is only fair that she has a chance to have a say as we will also be deciding what to do with her." Boromir was not happy with this comment and demanded why they do not just wake her up then. "You wish to wake her go and try. But I should warn you there is a reason why we are leaving her to rest. From what Gandalf has said her body needs to rest to recover its strength and to heal which means she will not be able to be woken up till she has the strength and healed enough to do so."

Elrond walked by Boromir nowing that he would not disturb her and to go and check on her. As he walked to the door he saw one of the gaurds come out of the door "Ah my Lord she is waking."

"This is good news." He walked into the room followed by the gaurd and sat in a chair next to her bed and waited for her to wake properlly. She sat up rather stiffly and looked around her noticing that she was on a soft bed _What is he up to now?_ She thought untill her eyes laid on the three elves in the room. "Where am I? and who are you?"

"You are in Riverndell and I am Lord Elrond." The gaurds then spoke of their names the one that was on the left was Ellros and the one on the right was Lerandhir. "You have a few things to tell us but not now. you will come to the coucil meeting where the free people of Middle-Earth will decide what best will be done with you."

"What"

"You will be escorted down there by Ellros and Lerandhir and you will remain in this room till then." With that said Elrond got up and walked to the door followed by a rather angry Jasmine at his heels shouting at him "What have I done to deserve such treatment **you gits **answer me" She didn't get to the door nore close enough to grab hold of Elrond's arm before he closed the door he said "They will not let you leave this room till you are summond."

* * *

Jasmine was cold inside though the warm sun came through the open window and shone upon she muttered a prayer to Allah to watch over and to protect her from what mey come as she protected hischildren from the evils curses of the acients. She could now sort of understand why some of her people lose faith why protect those who would try to hurt innocents. The answer was there it was the life she born for, no way to escape fate she remebered fate has funny ways of testing you. Perhaps this was hers well she was sure not going to let Allah down she was going to do this, she will prove that she was worthy of being a Medji that she was the right person to lead them next the first women to do so.

It ws the next morning when a knock came to the door and Lerandhir answered it. "It's time" was all he had to say she stood uo and walked to the door. Ellros stopped her movement and tied her hands behind her back "What's that for?" she asked.

"We have are orders." They were the only words they spook till they reached a room well more like a large balconey. "You are to say nothing unless spoken to" where the last words said before she entered the councle. there was a colective gasp at her apperence and one of the men got up and walked over to her.

"This is what kept this councle meeting up for a week this Haddrim. Why did you not do the world a favour and kill her on sight." A tall man with mousey brown hair asked Elrond before he struck her across the face "This filth hav attacked our people and pillage are villages for long years."

The strike to her face was enough for Jasmine to relise she was introuble again she had to speak before this got out of hand. "I am not a..."

"Silence Elrond shouted you were told to speak only when spoken to."

"I believe I was when he struck and mark my words no man here be elf, human or ... Dwarf will lay a hand on me again. I will speak now."

Elrond looked taken back never in his long years had anyone spken to him like that. A ruggid dark haired man stood up and walked over t her "You dare speak such away to us."

"I do dare. You see me as something I am not. Haddrim is that what called me? I am a Medji the daughter of our lead cheif and we do not pillage or muder free people but protect them."

"You expet us to believe such an out ragous declartion. You are mad.?"

"No not mad."

"Enough of this the same man as before this council has far better things to dicuss than this filth" he pulled a dagger out and walked to her "you wanted us to decide what we should do well this is what we should do." As he went to thrust the blade into Jasmine's stomach she kicked off of the ground and kicked him in the face sending him sparling on the floor. "I warned you" the room was silent as they watched the man get up. the dark haired man turned to the man who used to hold a dagger. "You alright Boromir?"

"Don't bother trying to say that I attacked him he went for me with a bloody dagger. now who is a murderer not me. Boromir do you relise that if I had not of done that you would have killed a bound 17 year old girl." She was getting used to surprising this room. no more than this Boromir. "Let me tell you who I am."

"You have no right tto say anything now be quiet." Elrond said only to be meet with an icy and defient look. "Lord Elrond my father has not been able to get a baby sitter to watch over me since I was three do you think for one minuet that I will till I say what I feel needs to be said in my deffence it seems to me that no one here will stand up for me so I am going to have to did for my self."

"Now where to start... my name is Jasmine Janever Bay, I am the daughter of the lead chief of the Medji and for my skills I am to be the next lead cheif. The Medji protect the world from the evil that the accient Egyptions brought upon the Earth, I have seen a man who suffered the Humdi curse walk twice, once when I was 5 and again when I was 15 a man who is immortal, has power to raise the dead and bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt, we have then battled the Anubis warriors to stop them from distroying all life and only a couple of months ago the medji put a stop in another cursed soul from bringing another appocalips. Why the accients instisted on using curses that bring about such distruction I will never now. Any way with the last one I begain getting strange burst of magic, before you start I was a witch now I am a souceress. It was ment to be a gradual thing but because of the curse we stopped I got them all at once. On my way to the school I attend to learn to train the magic That myself and many other witches and wizards have I told my friends and we had an eves dropper who told his father what I had become over the summer holidays. There is an evil wizard where I from who delights in torchering and killing people who have no magic and those who do that come from such families. His name is Voldemort and he was told of this and then decided that he wanted me for my gift in magic but also because he was told I am a seer. the thing is I am but only part of a conversation was heard I can only see things of the past not the future. He had the same lad hit me with a potion from the back on my way to my next lesson. When Voldemort could get nothing from me he decided to send me to Sauron so that he would help Voldemort accomplish what he wanted on my world in return of the potental informaion he would get from me on the future here so that he could change it or keep it the same so that he would win."

"Well that is quite a story girl but what makes you think that we believe you. You could just be saying this."

"Whoever treated my wounds nows the state I was in why else would I have been unconcious for 3 weeks?"

"Why not just tell them that you can't see the future but the past?"

"Are you bonkers, if I had said that I wouldn't e standing here. Voldemort has his followers to Death-Eaters is what we call them there where half dozen of them each armed and I was not. I still have not learned how to controlled my magic enough then to attempt anything but they also drained my energy before anyhting so I couldn't. Can you imagine what they would have done if I had told them. Now that I have said what I want I will now be silent."

The dark haired man stod infront of Jasmine, "I think that she is nothing more than a victim."

"You believe her those lies she spun?"

"Boromir. You judged her upon seeing her. will you tell us more of yourself princess Jasmine.?"

"One don't call me princess my people never refer to such titles. Two what would you like to know?"

"You said you are to be the next leader of your people from your skill, what skill is that?"

"Well I have been able to wield weapons since I was three and have been a weapons trainer since the age of 7."

"Isn't 3 too young to begin any weapons traing?"

"Well yoou rember that I said father couldn't get any one to babysit me after I was 3 it's because every babysitter I had was terrified of me. The first one was the funny I got past the locks on my fathers weapons cubboard and took his training sword out and chased her around the house with it think I cut her on her arm she went and got one of the lads who was only training but knew how to disarm someone to get the weapon form me instead I disamred him then chased him."

"You were quiet evil then." Boromir said even more convinced that he had the right idea about Jasmine. Jasmine noted the blue eyes of an elf looking at her differently almost as if captured by Jasmine.

"No it was her fault she gave me this drink that we have back home called coak cola it's a fizzy drink that is full of sugar then gave me sweets ontop of I was more than hyper. The whole comunity heard and it took three men to take it off me from what I rember they took me out to this play park to burn the extra enegy off."

"How did you get passed the lock?"

"I don't know no one does father had the key my uncle said it was my magic when we're that young you can't controll it. My uncle placed spells on the cuboard so it wouldn't happen again but then by ten no one would babysit me and my father began to train me."

"I for one have heard enough" the blue eyed elf exclaimed "let her go she is of no threat to us. If anything she is of help." He walked over to her went behind her and began to untie her hands once free he rubbed her wrists.

"If I am free then I shall go and see this Rivendell tell you have finshed and hopefully have a quiet word with you lord Elrond if I may"

"Ok child I will send someone to bring you to my study this evening."

"Thank you and I will see you all later." with that said Jasmine walked out of the councle to explore Rivendell and see it's beauty.


End file.
